


Penelope Red

by LizzyKitty



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Red out cast by every one she runs and brakes the rules Meeting the monster she wishes to have kill her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fan fiction about a original charter meeting and interactions with the creepy pasta charter's

Penelope ran as fast as she could. Monsters on her tail and blood on her gray jacket. She felt like she could go as fast as the wind as she was weaving in and out of the trees, she wasn't scared but happy she had stolen one of their kills and they weren't happy but she laughed at them chasing after her “RED RED . . .”

“MS. RED!!” her teacher shouted bringing Penelope back from her dream.

“Well, you’re no fun.” She said messing with her long red hair.

“Ms. Red if you would care to join the rest of us.”  
“Now I’m gonna stop you there. I don’t care to join the rest of you stupid sniffling apes. Oh and the answer to the question on the board is water.” She said standing up and walking out of the classroom “Don’t worry I know principal’s office.” She said sticking her head back in before leaving.

She could hear the screaming coming from classroom as she jumped a fence instead of going to the principal office. She booked it blocks away from the school until she knew she was nearing the forest.

People always told her not to go in the forest but honestly she didn't care what people told her not to do. She heard sirens blaring down the street. “Shit, did they really see me jump the fence?” She said before dipping into the forest.

She ran deep into the forest till she felt she was lost and deep. Till they couldn't even find her Penelope saw a tall climbing tree and started going as high as she could until she found a nice branch to take a nap on. As she laid there she heard a branch brake. I know something or someone lives here they say it’s a monster but to be honest I don't care so if you're trying to scare me try again.” She said never looking.

Then she felt a tentacle wrap around her torso, pull her down and slam her against the floor then it was picking her up and slammed her against a tree. Penelope was coughing but she did nothing to move nothing to fight back, she just smiled. She smiled and grinned with the grin came a mangled laughed.

She was slammed against the tree again. “This explains a lot. It wasn’t just a day dream was it?” She said coughing as her body fought for air as she just smiled staring at the tall faceless man. Even though there was no face she felt his expressions, his anger melted into laughter he found something amusing she felt, as though he was laughing but not at her but with her.

Her body couldn't take the lack of oxygen. Her sight started to fade and her head was spinning and everything went black.


	2. Dreams and Memorys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can remembering things about her life lead to answers or will it just lead to more questions

Penelope sat there staring at the floor her foster parent yelling at her again “you know i don't have to let you live here i'm showing the state how nice and saintly i am especially taking you stealing, vandalism, and not to mention no one knows what happened to your father” as the last part left her mouth something snapped in Penelope she smiled and looked up at her foster parent “oh my dear blank you are such a saint letting me live here” Penelope said standing up and walking over to and picking up the knife that had been left on the counter “but you know my father has nothing to do with this he raised me till i was 3 and left me at the edge of the forest bring him up again and the next time someone disappears it will be my fault”

the news played the same story for two week the cops did nothing but question Penelope for 2 months the cop who found her when she was little still worked there and helped her to prove she had nothing to do with her foster parent disappearing

Penelope vision stared to come back a little still fuzzy but enough to tell she was being cared through the forest. she felt like a tree was caring her. she tried her hardest to stay awake but she could feel her vision going and the blackness took over again

Penelope walked through the forest that her father had left her at the edge of. “Hello?” Penelope hard a sad little voice. Penelope hid behind a tree and looked at the girl she recognized her.  
She was the girl who would pick on her try to push her around. Penelope had waited tell she had walked in front of her “Hello lizzy” Penelope said watching the girl jump and turn around “oh my god Penelope what are you doing out here can you help me get out” she asked shaking and almost in tears “ya right this way” Penelope said smiling and walking past her and deeper in the forest. they walked for quite a while Lizzy blindly following Penelope “Penelope are we almost there” she asked whining and on the verge of tears “yes we're here” Penelope said turning around smiling “Penelope that's not funny i don't see anything saying we're near people” Lizzy said looking around “shhh” was all she hared before Penelope stab her “thanks for the fun time” Penelope said before the life drained from her eyes. Penelope sat there stabbing the body when she heard a branch snap she got up and ran from where she was and ran she could feel someone chasing after her Penelope started to Laugh loving the feeling of death chase after her and as she neared the street the feeling of someone chasing her now mute

Penelope started to come to her head still spinning she looked around and saw she was on the street where she was picked up from when she was 3 “the fuck how did i” Penelope asked as she continued to look around she felt it though something staring at her “THE HELL IT WASNT BAD ENUFF MY DAD LEFT ME HERE NOW YOU'RE GOING TO YOU ASS” Penelope shouted she stood there with no reply she turned around and started walking she didn't know were she was going she just new not to try and go back to the forest

. . . at least not for now


End file.
